


Amortentia

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby BatCat, BatCatWeek2k17, F/M, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After much deliberation, Bruce decided that if a unicorn and a Veela had a baby, and that baby was in the form of a scent; that was how he would describe the smell of Selina Kyle.(Hogwarts AU)





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> For Batcatweek Day 7 Prompt: AU of Choice

Bruce knew all about Amortentia. Some people had tried to trick him into drinking several times and around Valentine’s every year he would hear the sixth year Gryffindor girls gushing about it over lunch, and how it smelled just like their favourite dark fetishes; but as much as he wanted to know what eau de Death Eater smelled like, Bruce was much more interested in what he would smell in the infamous love potion. It’s not like he really cared, it was just curiosity. 

Ever since their almost-kiss during the Slytherin-Gryffindor match two weeks ago, he had been unable to stop his thoughts from wandering back to her. After much deliberation, Bruce decided that if a unicorn and a Veela had a baby, and that baby was in the form of a scent; that was how he would describe the smell of Selina Kyle.

He walked into the hazy potions dungeon on a chill March afternoon reading letters written on the board in Professor Crane’s dainty writing "Amortentia - the most powerful love potion in existence". All he could feel was dread.

Bruce took his usual seat at the back of the room. He especially liked his seat - not because he could blend into the shadows and remain invisible to the class (although that was a perk) - but, because, if he turned his head about forty five degrees to his right; he had a perfect view of Selina as she worked. No – he wasn’t a creepy stalker.

Like always, Professor Crane started off the lesson by enthusiastically reminiscing about his encounters with whatever potion they were brewing that day - and today was no different. The fires flickering in the torches on the walls of the Potions dungeon threw shadows everywhere, and Selina's facial features were softened by the glow. Her soft blonde curls that framed her face bounced as she turned to talk to Pamela Isley. Her eyes gleamed occasionally when she shifted in his seat, her irises igniting with the light from the flames. 

Bruce couldn't help but think over and over again how beautiful she was. He had never been good at love, no matter how many rumours flew around about him. He had been in love once, and it ended up terribly.

"Ms. Kyle!" The mention of her name caught his attention. "Can you tell me the properties of this potion?" Crane had obviously finished his rambling.

"Well, it's the most powerful love potion in existence, so it causes powerful obsession or infatuation in the drinker," she rattled off this information as easily as if he'd been asked to say her name. "It also smells like whatever the person who's smelling it loves the most. So the smell differs from person to person."

"Mr. Wayne!" Professor Crane's voice boomed suddenly, startling him. "Come forward- What do you smell in this potion?"

"Uh," Bruce blanched and walked to the front surprised that the Potions teacher had even remembered he was there. He paused and breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. "It smells...like fresh cut flowers and berries and like - cat hair."

Everyone laughed at his last remark Bruce's cheeks darkened suddenly and he swiftly closed his mouth, drawing his lips together in a tight line as he felt his face heat up. Selina was smirking at him. Full on smirking.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne it’s okay to have a crush,” Crane clapped his hands together and threw his head back, chortling, as Bruce silently wished that the floor would open up and he could descend into the foundations of the castle and never come out.

"I-I don't-" he sputtered weakly, but his denial was useless as Crane just roared with laughter.

"Relax boy, I was teasing!" Crane wiped a tear from his eye. "But really, judging by your reaction, who could deny that you've got heart eyes for someone?" Bruce glowered at the Potions teacher hoping that looks could actually kill.

"Back to the potion!" he boomed, waving his wand so that a set of meticulously laid-out instructions appeared on the chalk board at the front. "You have two hours to brew. Good luck!"

The sound of a dozen stools scraping on the stone floor filled the room as the Slytherin and Gryffindor students rushed to the ingredients cupboards, searching for anything they didn't have.

"Um, Professor?" Selina called, raising her hand in the air as he stood up. "There aren't any Ashwinder eggs left in the cupboard."

Crane frowned. "Ah," he said, looking up. "If you two could just pop down the stairs into my main storage cupboard and hunt around, there should be a box of them somewhere."  
Bruce swallowed nervously as Selina turned to look at him and grinned, before reaching forward and tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. "Come on, rich boy," she said, pulling him towards the stairs that led to the store cupboard. "Help me look."

The storage cupboard was situated down a flight of dimly lit stone steps, and as they descended the steps the chatter of the students grew fainter. The store itself would have been extremely spacious if it weren't for the copious amounts of ingredients and books stacked extremely densely on the shelves lining all four walls of the cupboard, taking up most of the already limited space. Bruce watched as Selina squeezed himself between the shelves of boxes and jars and began to rummage around.

She looked back at Bruce and raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

He walked behind her. Being at such close quarters with her but not being able to touch her made his chest physically ache, but he pushed the feeling down and turned away, eyes scanning the shelves packed with items. Most of the labels on the boxes and jars were so faded with age that it was nearly impossible to tell what was what. Bruce cringed as he crouched down and scanned the bottom shelves, only to find that they were full of mysterious pickled objects.

Was that a toad or a human hand? He didn't linger long enough to find out.

The cupboard was freezing but Bruce didn't know whether the goosebumps on his arms were a result of the frigid air or because Selina’s arm kept brushing against his own. Every time he felt the pressure of the Slytherin girl's arm on his own, a strange, warm sensation spread through his body and he would jerk away suddenly, cautious of the feeling.

Ten minutes of half-hearted searching and neither of them had found what they needed. Bruce had started to get frustrated, realizing that they were wasting time.

"Oh, come on, there's got to be an easier way to do this." Bruce pulled his wand from his pocket and raised it slightly. "Accio Ashwinder eg-"

He was cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and roughly pulled him around. His words died in his throat as he came nose to nose with her, staring at him with such intensity that the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 

When Selina spoke, her voice was soft and urgent and so full of longing. "Ever since that match, I have not been able to stop thinking about you. You've been preoccupying every single one of my thoughts with your stupid face and your stupid cute dimples and your stupid laugh and, oh my god, all I can smell in that stupid potion is you."

Bruce’s eyes searched her face, drawing her in before his gaze came to rest on the curve of her lips. "Just kiss me already, you idiot," Selina whispered, trying to conceal the millions of butterflies that had flown up in her stomach. Bruce let out a single shaky breath before leaning forward.

Their mouths crashed together clumsily and Selina couldn't help the corners of her lips curving upwards as she brought her hands up and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly, making the Gryffindor boy shift closer towards her.

Both of Bruce's hands were on her waist now and she gripped the fabric of his tunic as he pushed her against the wall of the storage cupboard, kissing her more roughly this time. Her tongue ran along his lip and Bruce’s hips pressed heavily into hers, pushing her further into the wall and Selina let out a gasp as something dug into her back.

Bruce closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Selina’s, opening his eyes to look at her, her emerald seemed to almost shine in the dark. He grabbed her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers.

“Well, you’re not so bad for a Slytherin.”

“You’re just as bad as I’d expect a Gryffindor to be.” He just chuckled and kissed her again.


End file.
